Remember me?
by King Domino III
Summary: John Connor was at his forward base, right at the front lines. He was on guard duty, not because he was obligated to do so, but because he liked it... Follow John as he fights a harvester, finds Skynet's secret experimental base, and brings back the T-800 from T2, as well as learning some secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is going to be my last major/minor story until one of them is either completed or put on-hold for a while.**

**So, I found this awesome author who had the amazing idea to bring back the T-800 from T2. He did mention that someone probably had the idea before him, but I could probably use it. So here we are, bringing back the T-800. I'm also going to try interspersing this story with Genesys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator or and associated franchise.**

**-Domino**

It was a dark, cold day.

Of course, this was normal to John Connor, 33 year old. He'd spent half his life in the wasteland, and he found it hard to take his time in the living word for granted.

He was currently looking through his binoculars at the encroaching T-1's. He suspected they were scouts, albeit very slow.

Suddenly he saw it, climbing over the hill.

A harvester was coming.

It climbed up the hill slowly, its payload of two moto-terminators weighing it down.

It released the moto-terminators, and they sped at the base, releasing a hail of bullets. John ducked and the bullets sprayed over his head. He strained to grab his M4A1. His heart hammering, he loaded in a mag and began shooting rapidly. One of the moto-terminators managed to score a hit on his arm and he screamed in pain. Suddenly, it occurred to him to grab a grenade.

He loaded it into the grenade launcher and aimed at the moto-terminator that shot him. He fired. The moto-terminator went up in flames.

The other one was only a hundred feet away. He reached for another grenade, then realized there wasn't one. His small forward base would soon be up in flames if he didn't move, now. He jumped out the back and started running.

The moto-terminator had run out of bullets. John heard a clicking noise and realized that the moto-terminator had slipped out two frontally-mounted blades.

The moto-terminator was gaining on him. If he didn't get to the base, about thirty yards ahead, within another minute, he would be shish-kebabed.

Suddenly, a crazy idea struck him. A mad, insane idea.

In other words, it just might work.

Instead of continuing to run, he jumped and the moto-terminator sped beneath him. Right into his trap.

The gorge in front of him was where the Golden Gate Bridge was, pre-J-Day. The moto-terminator fell into the ravine and John heard, satisfyingly, a loud _chink_.

He heard a worse sound after that. He heard large, metallic footsteps.

He had forgotten about the harvester.

It was plodding up to him, claws whirring.

Its machine gun started spinning and he knew he would die, then the base raided.

John stood there, waiting for death.

Suddenly, the world around him burst into sounds of machine gun fire. John ducked, knowing it would do no good.

He stayed in that position for a while until silence.

"_Am I dead?_" he thought.

He slowly uncurled and looked up.

In front of him stood the wreckage of a harvester. In back, stood Kyle with backup.

John ran up to the harvester. It was the first one that they'd taken down with machine guns, leaving the possibility of the secret-laden CPU chip being intact.

John reached into the deformed chest cavity, searching, reaching for the CPU.

He touched something that, to him, felt like a CPU.

He yanked, and the CPU came up.

John smiled slightly and ran back to tell Kyle and the backup team the great news.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys!**

**Hawki: Yes, I'm extremely bad with that. Any advice?**

**I don't own terminator.**

The old Dell's screen lit up with a green light.

John and Kyle were sitting down with some technicians, drinking the best equivalent of tea possible- warmed water.

The device rigged to the computer that held the CPU of the harvester made a whirring noise.

Several commands flashed on the screen of the computer.

**PRIMARY OBJECTIVES:**

** (CONNER, JOHN)**

** (HUMANS)**

**IF ((PAYLOAD)=2) DEPOSIT FOR RESEARCH**

John shook his head nervously. "What research?" he asked, on edge.

One of the technicians faced him and gave him a look that implied that he should know.

"It's a harvester. What could it _possibly _be researching?" the technician said sarcastically.

John had a sudden understanding that shocked him.

"T-800 research. With flesh. Those things haven't been in production since..." he said, finding it hard to believe that the T-800s were back.

Kyle nodded grimly. "Looks like we're going to have to find a little bit more about this, first-hand."

John shook his head slowly. "Assemble a team, Kyle. Get your night gear on. As for you, technician, track where that thing came from. I want to be there within an hour.

**Yeah, sorry I made it so short. I'm going to post another one soon, though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys!**

**Here is the promised addition.**

John, Kyle, and the guys who had taken down the harvester were suffering from rough winds as the old helicopter prepared to drop them off at the rig where the harvester had apparently come from. They were all in jet-black clothing, and armed with ARs.

They were approaching the large oil rig. It was still functioning, probably to provide power to the base. The only landing spot was the runway where the HKs would be launched.

After a circle around the oil rig from a safe distance, they determined there were automatic sentries and armed terminators, occasionally and HK drone, around the whole thing. They'd need to make a distraction, or take them all out.

They decided on an unanimous vote to do the former.

One of the soldiers (If you could call one of the half-starved men missing vitamin D that) rummaged around in the back for some sort of explosive device and came up with a homemade pipe-bomb. Hey, it was better than nothing.

The pipe-bomb was dropped, and it seemed to create a fair amount of "confusion and delay." **(Dat reference doe. Used to love that show when I was little) **

The helicopter quickly landed, dropped them off, and flew away. They'd try to get into one of Skynet's boats, what the resistance though Skynet used to transport the harvesters to land.

The small team quickly rushed into the only door they could find, the submarine docks.

Some small submarine sat in the shallow water. The place looked relatively decayed.

Over on the left sat some boats, their getaway. That part of the docks was much newer, probably Skynet's.

Everyone was tempted to jump into a submarine and speed off, but they trudged on. The next door, "Maintenance," was locked. A few of the stronger men, such as John, shoved against the door, and it burst open.

Another old door.

Of course, John had assumed that some parts of the rig would be old, it was made by humans, after all. But he didn't expect _this _level of damage.

There was a small abandoned maintenance room on the other side of the door, with a couple boilers and water heaters and tools mounted on the wall. Definitely still human.

After a quick look over the room, they found a stairwell that went down and down, probably twenty stories.

They stumbled down the stairwell that didn't have much light, and reached a door, this time not human, but heavy metal, designed to keep someone out.


End file.
